Adjustable and lockable hinge assemblies for bracketing are well known in the art and typically comprise a limited degree of range of motion aligned with a central hinge axis, as exemplified by door hinge assemblies.
Designing and assembling these hinge elements is ordinarily complicated since dimensions, load factors, code requirements, and aesthetics converge to present free-wheeling hinges which are labor and component intensive. Often free-wheeling hinge assemblies will have many component parts and require several tools for assembly. Moreover, with current technology, uses of free-wheeling hinge assemblies require broader ranges of hinge adaptability than what is provided in the art, and even when a custom design is presented, installation of the free-wheeling hinge assembly is time consuming.
Various types of free-wheeling hinge assemblies are used for rotating planar surfaces with respect to a support component about a common axis. Many ready to assemble free-wheeling hinge assemblies utilize location dependent uprights or support members that multiply the effort needed to design and assemble free-wheeling hinge assemblies and that intensify the complexity of the process.
Presently, most free-wheeling hinge assemblies are installed by the seller because of the complexity of assembling. Thus, many free-wheeling hinge assemblies are handled fully or most fully assembled which presents bulky cargo that takes up considerable amount of space and is difficult to transport.
Additionally, when one part of a piece of a free-wheeling hinge assembly is damaged, often the entire product must be returned instead of the damaged part. For example, when free-wheeling hinge assemblies for adjacent planar surfaces fail or are defective, often the entire free-wheeling hinge assembly must be replaced.
Finally, the free-wheeling hinge assemblies need to be supported by adequate and aesthetically pleasing attachment components for securing one or more of the hinge assemblies to one or more free-wheeling hinge assemblies to support structures.